Timeline of Mapperdonia
This is the timeline of our wiki and our community as well. Early MervueMeringue Era 2008 *MervueMeringue creates the first ever prototype of the mapping, it's first mapping is a poor version. (the first real event) (note that Arcy's event is fake) *The prototype from Meringue is the first mapping in YouTube, however people dislike while YouTube awards the funniest. http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/File:First_ever_proto-mapping 2009 *Not much happens. Late MervueMeringue Era July 8 2010 - July 11 2012 2010 *The first ever complete mapping video is uploaded on July by Mervuemeringue, making him the first actual mapper. *The first episode was very popular and the most viewed in MerivueMeringue, however, some people can't get past that it's supposed to be entertaining, as opposed to accurate, so some criticise his videos. 2011 *MervueMeringue continues his series. Early 2012 *JarJar99 created his first mapping destination, but has got not the same way but some are right, eg. Map, speech, and war. *Meringue finally created his Part 10, but retires from mapping. *99batran posted a message to say to continued, but the uploader is inactive. *Meringue disabled the ratings and the comments on Part 10. Disorganized Era July 13 2012 - August or September? ?? 2012 Middle 2012 *99batran succeeded THOE as a new series called TFOE. *A new term is called official nation. *99batran created the first official nation named Brabrantium. *Ethan created his first series called Create a Planet. *Meringue disabled comments in part 1 to 9. Ideology Revolution (or rise of 99batran Era) Middle 2012 *MapAnimator created his first series, it was called The Future of Europe. *First HD video in 1080p, 99batran does not know how to set the quality to 1080p or 720p, since he was too lazy to make it HD and he made it like the older series to make it like the older History of Europe. *Ethan created his nation called Talin. *99batran's community is growing quicker due to people are creating its common ways of the future such as the present day Europe. *Disturbedfan1100 created his series. *The first generation of the TFOE series and The Tybers, Mamporia , Brabrantium and Talin is now the main official nation. *As the community is growing the wiki is founded for editing details and more.. *Babrantium, Mamporia and Talin became popular, and The Tybers was created by MapAnimator. *The first official nation is non-fictional, MapAnimator called it The Abbasids. Independent Era Late 2012 *Ethan created his history of Europe, it was popular but MapAnimator have overwrite and became a reboot later on. *Jarjar99 created another series with the same fallout. *99batran predicts he can create 100 episodes. *MapAnimator abandons his Future of Europe season 2. *As the mapper amount is going slower and nowit has stopped and falls back. *TKAFan02's first channel starts TFOE on 11/6/12. *Ethan retires his series of Create a Planet and CyberPlanet which was a prototype from Craft0Video. *MrOwnerandPwner creates the History Series: Europe. *Noonlock81 creates his series. *99Batran creates the future of Europe wikia (October 7th 2012) Early 2013 *The Golden Age still occurred *NoonLock81 is no longer a mapper due to inactive on uploading. *JarJar quickly is slowly decaying his mapping status. *MapAnimator creates his History of Europe, it's more accurate than Ethan's History of Europe. *MrOwnerandPwner created his first future series. *It's quickly unknown how the mappers abandoned and no longer a mapper. *TheJarjar99's and Ethan's channels both have over 300 subscribers, but TheJarJar99 is quickly topping over Ethan's channel. *The Second Generation of the TFOE series, Miracium, Tikolia, and Sacred Mafrian Empire is now the official nation. *MapAnimator introduced the war territories to make it better, some like 99batran refuse to use it. That makes it a small group that is using it. Era of Decay Middle 2013 *MervueMeringue re-enables comments. *More mappers go inactive such as MapAnimator and TheJarJar99. *MervueMeringue returns! *Ethan's channel uploads more quickly than other users since their uploads are slow, likely he just slowed down at recent times. *99batran introduced the voices, but later it got private, everyone thinks it's funny but although 99batran only shows the accents and personalities in his previews. *The third generation of TFOE series. *Mappers who got inactive have got retire and do map animations without the talking or got to AH or any other map animations of wars. *99batran introduced the realism, Guiyii2, also known as Arcy, says to remove the realism idea while 99batran says realism is better than cartoon series, it's unknown when it was approved or rejected. *A prediction of a Cultural Era has started, but it seemed to be almost likely. *Miracium becomes a "popular" Official Nation. *The war territories are slowly increasing to other users as tensions starts to rise in the community. If they cannot resolve it, then it could result in the community to disperse. *Third Wiki war. *First mapping tests by Goldenrebel25 , but those tests are not uploaded until November. Peaceful Era Late 2013 *Fourth Wiki war. *Formation of the Council. *DistrurbedFan's council plan is successful. *BruceMaps came and went from mapping. *MervueMeringue returns but still not doing mapping but ceased to exist again. *5th Wikia war and Ethan's Revolution . *Goldenrebel25 starts uploading videos on Youtube, starting with his Alternate History of Europe Series. *Riots develop in Wiki. *Ethan founded the Mapping Community wiki. *Both 99batran and MrOwnerandPwner come together and tries to make the "MON5" Mod. Estimated to finish on 11/24 * MrOwnerandPwner discovers Scenario Editor and production had been boosted. Estimation reduced to be finished about 11/3 *Ethan joins the "MON5 Mod" team as a co-tester and maybe a critique. *Vordalkien and Valgond become an official nations. *Goldenrebel25 starts his History of Europe Series and Alternate Future of Europe Series. *The Mapper community is slowly being absorbed into the Alternate History Community, thankfully as a branch. *99batran joins the Skype Mappers. Era of Warfare Late 2013 *The First Great War. *Second Great War. *Mappers' countries start traveling to other mappers' dimensions. *The Treaty of SGW or SSW ends the Second Great War.. *UPMU is founded. *First map game is now created but was inactive-ish. *First Superiority War (or a Duel), fought by Ethan and Brandon, and witnessed by MrOwnerandPwner. UPMU Era (AKA the Second Peaceful Era) Late 2013 *The First map game is no longer inactive-ish. *UPMU gains more power and more mappers join, making it into a superpower. *More official nations are created by newer mappers. *The Golden Mapper Alliance is founded by Goldenrebel25. Early 2014 *A whole new generation of people start mapping on youtube, the amount of mappers goes up from about 25 to 45 within a couple of months. *Vordalkien becomes a popular nation. *Arcy returns after the holidays. *The Anti-Arcy Alliance is founded by Goldenrebel25, the goal is to stop Arcy. The possibilities will create the Seventh Wiki War if things get worse. The GMA Era (AKA the Great Peaceful Era) Early 2014 *The Seventh Wiki War. It begins with the accidental declaration of war by Multi Mappers, followed by Goldenrebel25 and MrOwnerandPwner, who both guarantee Multi's Independence. Soon the entire AAA is involved. *MikiPL004 joins the wikia and tries to help in Seventh Wiki War against Arcy, but he is still unknown to the community and cancels his intervention. *Arcy is blocked until July 2014 by 99Batran, to end the Seventh Wiki War. The Great Peaceful Era Starts with GMA as a rising superpower. *The AAA is disbanded. *Some Inactive mappers starting to return *As he promised, Goldenrebel25 returns to the wiki just minutes after Arcy is blocked. *Goldenrebel25 and EthanConquistador start healing the wiki from what Arcy did. *99Batran changes the Wiki Icon. *Multi and Ethanconquistador countinue to add nations. *Nationballs are added by Disturbedfan1100 and MrOwnerandPwner. *More mappers joined the wiki in March. *The Tybers no longer is a popular official nation. *QMU is founded by Happydance9 as he break off GMA. Trying to bring the community closer together by ironically seceding. *99batran revealed that he is friends with Zodiac Gaming in real life, and claims that they are the first 2 mappers to physically meet *Ethan creates the Mini Map Game. *Hersephelli became a secondary official nation other than Colozeb which is now no longer considered to be secondary. (Fall of the) QMU Era Early 2014 *99batran and MrOwnerandPwner is elected as new leaders of the UPMU. *The Great Crisis, Communism vs anti-Communists where mappers choose sides. *Arcy 2 Page was deleted to avoid tension and making it seem like there will be war. *Spotty2012 becomes a mapper, Goldenrebel25 and Spotty2012 are friends in real life, making them the first confirmed mappers to know each other in real life. *Percy proposes TCA, a council for the alliances, but it was never used. *The Rogue alliance is formed by Gandaime11. Middle 2014 *A 'revolt' occurred in the QMU. *A Peace treaty is signed by HappyDance9, Ironhand21 and Phillip Mapping. *After the revolt breaks from QMU and forms the NMA, the remaining QMU rename to HDA. *NMA and HDA become allies after the revolt. *GMA elections take place. *Ethan purposed an idea on a new council called the UCMC. *Ethan and Percy merged the ideas of the council into one. *MUC is 'separated' from GCA (sort of) in the message that 99batran said. But isn't recognised yet or establish good relations of MUC. *Vandalism has spread over the wiki on removing information on factions. The vandal is blocked. There might be a slight chance that the 'superiors' will take over the wiki as that user said. But it was a joke. The Tension Era April 18th 2014 -May 30th 2014 Middle 2014 *The UCMC/TCA formation start. Phase One: Flag and Leader Selection. *MrOwnerAndPwner leaves the factions. This results in making batran heartbroken, but leaves him to be the only leader of 2 largest factions in the community. *Some users, mostly new ones, spam to get achievements. *Elections of the Council ended. Leaving MOAP and Golden with the most votes. Third leader selection starts. Phase Two: Naming and Preparation. *Disturbedfan1100 won the election on been the third leader. 99batran was named vice-leader just in case of absence of another leader or a replacement. *Tensions grow between TRA and other people. *A cold war begins between the HDA and GMA, especially Happydance9 and Goldenrebel25. *GMA and the UPMU met to form a pact (The Goldo-Batran Pact) in order to unite the 2 factions (with semi-sovereignty). It is also jokingly(?) nicknamed the "International Bocialist Commonwealth". (well, almost all of them met) *HUE is founded. *Eighth Wiki War *Arabic Mappers join the Community and form the communist group of the GAA, but it is not recognised by some groups. *The Eighth Wiki War ended. And resulting TRA under the Personal Union of MUC. *Ninth Wiki War: The GCA Communists declare war on HDA. HDA calls in GMA-UPMU and NMA. *Ninth Wikia War (Event): Mind was captured by HDA after surrendering or "Collapsing". *Ninth Wiki War: NMA declared war. Negotiations happened later in a few minutes. *Rebellion starts as Zephyrus told that they need the second leader. *Ninth Wiki War: Drex demands HDA to be dismantled. *The war ends with white peace. HDA remains. *Wiki Rules and Guidelines have been made at Wiki Rules to prevent war and make white peace for a couple months (until July). Made by Happydance9 without the consent of the majority of users. Second Decaying Era May 30th 2014 - June 17th 2014 Middle 2014 *Anarchist protests start to rise in the wikia *Sunburn founded the "one legit faction". *The GAA (Grand Arabic Alliance) refuses to let go of their faction. *GCA refuses to let go of their faction and forms the NSF with the TRA *GMA-UPMU (or Goldo-Batran Pact/Commonwealth) is not really optimistic enough to let go of their faction yet *MUC has been dismantled by Ethan. *JabrilAbu97 becomes the first middle eastern mapper. *Two began to distract the mapping wiki. *The Spam Day occurred, it was remembered for Happy beating the longest comment. *Mappers begin to reach 100. *GAA expended its alliance by their friends. *The HDA and NMA formed a pact. *The SAA declared their independence. *Tenth Wiki War. *MrOwnerandPwner created a unique text and also the background. Several others joined in too making the wikia a bit colorful. *NSF declared war at GCA II. Most supported the NSF. (War of GCA II's Sovereignity) *QME fell apart when Ironhand and Philipp agreed to separate from QME and from NMA again. *TRA is renamed to TRD, GanDaiMe11 becomes sole leader of the lands of former TRA. *The Coalition is formed when both NSF and GBP agree to unify. *Sunburn9000 quits the wiki. *People are starting to dislike Happydance9 as MOAP declares war. *The GAA and SAA (unrecognised) declares war on MOAP. MansurNejem declares neutrality. *The Coalition votes on whom to support in the war. The majority support MOAP. And thus go to war with Happy and the "MAA". *DisturbedFan declares war on Happydance9. *Ethan declares war on Happydance9. *Sunburn9000 rejoins the wiki to help Ethan and MOAP. Great Cold War Era June 13th? 2014 Middle 2014 *A cold war happens between Happydance9 and Ethan. *Ethan starts developing MapAnimator's future of Europe in a different plot. *MikiPL004 merges his videos from AFoE into one. Other mappers do the same and it becomes popular. *June 16th: Batikan vandalised the wiki to get banned. 99batran, Disturbedfan1100, and MrOwnerandPwner were sent in after him. Effectively dismantling the HUE. *Batikan vandalised the wiki again on the second time and Golden banned him because he wants to be banned from the wiki. Some mappers also vandalized his wiki in retaliation. *June 17th 2014, A Second Superiority war has been declared between Thumboy and Trio. *June 18th 2014, Trio was blocked from the wiki and Thumboy declared a victory against him. *A great vandalism on this page by Ecpatter. *June 20, 2014: 12th wiki war is declared. *June 23rd 2014, Operation Bengal was being deployed by the Arabs of the wiki. They invited Dozens of their classmates to try to take over the wiki. Most of them were banned and the ones that didn't were warned. Ending the 12th wiki war *June 24th 2014: Another Crisis *June 25th 2014: The Mapperdonian Treaty was signed. The results that it merged all the surviving factions to the point where a faction doesn't virtually exist, etc. This Treaty had changed the soft but divided wiki to a collaborative but merciless one. *99batran established, "New World". several mappers have joined this new half-collaboration. *June 27th, 2014: Trio-Kolonel War starts because Trio thinks Kolonel copied Ecpatter's mini-map game. Trio claims he didn't vandalize Kolonel's mini-map game. *June 27th-28th, 2014: Kolonel wins the Trio-Kolonel War (also called 3rd Superiority War) and Trio is blocked. *June 29th, 2014 Arcy has returned and began to attack again unluckily just 2 days before his block. Which created the confused 13th Wiki War. It is more of a Crisis than a Wiki war. *July 1st, 2014: Arcy was intended to be Unblocked by this day, but somehow wasn't because of all the confusion of the 13th Wiki war. *July 6th, 2014: Trio uploads propaganda or conspiracies to youtube (mainly about Ethan and Talin vs Baltorus) which majority of mappers disliked him. It created the Third Great War since it's mostly in YouTube, most of them sided Ethan while a few sided with Trio himself. *July 11th, 2014: The New World is full. *July 13th, 2014: Incidents of deleting the Subscribers, viewers, goners pages. *July 13th, 2014: Majority of the pages are restored by Ethan, at least some. Civil War Era Middle 2014 *Summer 2014: Jabril becomes a meme. *Late June-Early July 2014: The Anti Trio Coalition war started as a result of Trio's bullying of Ethan. Most of the war was fought in YouTube and Game Mania Wiki. *July 13th, 2014: 4 Rounds were hosted on Mount & blade: Warband during it's free weekend on the Mapperdonian Week. The participants were Zukas, Zephyrus, 99batran, SuperMind1337. After a series of clusterfu- I mean here is the page: First Mapperdonian Week. *Thelolistan broke happy's record in the longest spam. *A Mapperdonian Civil war begins *Suburn9000 leaves the wiki *August 1st, 2014: Arcy's unblock date. *Elections for the wiki is planned to start *Elections are planned to be canceled as they prefer handpicking people than just electing people just because they are popular. Also Vandals and Barbarians are able to infiltrate their ranks if they do. *Batran forms an army of new mappers to block Sunburn9000 from the wiki Modern Era Middle 2014 *Sunburn9000 makes this wiki. It is more fair for the mappers. Late 2014 *Sunburn welcomes news mappers to move in in this wiki to avoid batran's rule as well as to not get bored. *A map game is hosted. * The Nazis create propaganda and bullying acts againist this wiki's founder. He has now no choice to do an humanitarian aid campain in TFOE wiki. Collapse Era Late 2016 X-Caliph and RODEBLUR destroying Mapperdonia For new mapperdonia AND X-Caliph wanted Batran99 Work for Operation Unthinkable of Mapperdons. EVEN THEY HAVE THE OWN BANNERS FOR!!!!!